


how Kokichi Ouma's love hotel scene should have gone

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abortion, M/M, Shuichi gets pregnant, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: happy late birthday kokichi
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma kokichi/Adolf hitler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	how Kokichi Ouma's love hotel scene should have gone

succi open door love hotel door penis door and kokichi was wadv eating handcuff and he bend over and bended the fuck over.

"Owo hhhhhhello h-h-h-hilter-senpai daddy uwu notices bulg y wubgy. owu what is the fuck is that oWO daddy please fuck me in my rat anus" said kokichi voring his ankle

" I wish my mother had aborted me when I was still a fetus inside her penis because then I wouldnt have fucking heard that and also I do not hitler" said shuichi 

"owo nishishushsijshsusis I beg of you hitler nuzzles bulgy bukhfsy. Please fill me with your jew-hating sperms oniichan oooooowo I've been a-" kokichi raped really close to his ear and raped whispered his ear, "-n-naughty nazi and I need to be pUWUnished."

shuichi tried to get fuck away from peeeeeeeeenis hitler penis because he was .cunt and shucihi did not appreciate to be Hitler

"owo ow choke me with your testicle" moan he moaned at him and it was really fucking gay "let me give succ" 

"I'm having fucking seizure" shuichi hshsbabgkf herpes

Kokichi started vore him penis "owu what no you better stop that right now you can have a stroke later. I need to drink nut juice rn and you are being a very stupid cunt you stupid cunt"

"for the love of god stop I'm don't have not fucking hitler" shuichi whined like .a goddamn white girl

"owoo wowo go drink breast milk your fucking pussy ass" kokichi ajgj penis vore nnnnnnishishshsisf.

"do no not dont touch get your hand off my penis" shuchi threw him at the floor and he fucking died.

"shut the fuck up I'm trying to molest your stupid ass I am semen fish and I need sperms to breathe daddy hitler owo" said kokihcsspbcr 

shuichi h "what kind of aids are you even trying to give yourself". 

"owo nishishiushj what the fuck your dumbass do not question my authority you bisexual faggot" said kokichi raping himself in. the ass with a used condom

"ow fuck you that hurt my emo feelings"   
Shuichi ssdhdjaj pregnanted himself and abortion his anal uterus


End file.
